The present invention generally relates to voice information transmission systems, and more particularly to a voice information transmission system which sets a responding voice message.
Communication terminal devices which respond to a caller by a voice message are reduced to practice. Examples of such communication terminal devices are so-called answering phones, facsimile machines provided with a voice responding function and the like. In such communication terminal devices, the responding voice message is preset or a user must set the responding voice message.
However, the conventional communication terminal devices having the voice responding function suffer the following problems.
That is, in the case of the communication terminal device in which the responding voice message is preset, the responding voice message is stored in a memory device such as a read only memory (ROM) which cannot be rewritten. Hence, the responding voice message in principle cannot be changed. Even if the ROM can be rewritten and the responding voice message is to be changed, it is necessary to carry out a troublesome operation of rewriting the content of the ROM and this would make the communication terminal device not very user-friendly.
On the other hand, in the case of the communication terminal device in which the user sets the responding voice message, the user must be familiar with an operation of entering the voice message. As a result, when the user is not very familiar with the operation, an unnatural or forced voice message may be entered and a caller who hears this voice message may feel unpleasant. In addition when the user wishes to enter the responding voice message in a voice of a desired celebrity, for example, it is difficult to find a suitable message in the voice of the desired celebrity.